The Unpopular Loser
by Seann
Summary: Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji's days at Konoha Ninja Academy were filled with bullying, thanks to Kiba. Shikamaru plans for the popular Ino to spend a day with them to make them look cool, but their popularity sky rockets when she kisses Shikamaru! ShikaIno


**The Unpopular Loser**

Just liked the idea of setting this when they were younger, well there around 10-11 here anyways. So I wrote this, It'll be a one-shot though, probably no sequels. Not sure at this point. Depends if its well recieved I suppose, and if I can come up with much story lines for when they're younger and what not.  
I have this pain of writing stories that don't mesh with canon though, like I like writing stories that would fit into canon, I need to break from that a bit sometimes I think. XD

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy, where any young children began their career to become a ninja. But it was like any other school, broken apart by the cliques, the giggly popular girls, who consisted of around five girls, two blondes, a pink haired girl, a brunette and a purple haired girl.  
Then the loud mouths like the guy that carried around the dog, and a couple of other boys.  
Then there was the losers, the outcasts, that included me. Nara Shikamaru.

But we outcasts aren't exactly smart, or logical. If we stuck together we'd be a bigger group then the popular guys. But we don't. I stuck around a chubby but great bloke, Choji. And a loud mouth blonde boy , Naruto.  
Truthfully, I was happy being the unpopular guy. That was just me. Until us losers started getting targeted, Kiba lead his group and constantly bullied us, so I had to bring out the big guns, we had to set ourselves a part, we weren't losers.  
And that's when I hatched a plan.

Yamanaka Ino, she was the popular girl, she was almost Queen Bee of the school, not only did she excel in ninjutsu, her looks and loud cocky personality set her apart as she lead her group of girls, teasing those that got in their way.  
However, this very same girl happened to be close with my family, I was introduced to her when I was young, she was often the same bossy confident girl that she was now, but. Her closeness to me and my family is important to my plan, and the key to my plan was Yamanaka Ino.

"If Kiba saw Ino talking to us, He would have to back off." Shikamaru explained the plan to Naruto and Choji.  
Now I was known for not caring what others think about me, but this plan wasn't for me. Kiba's pranks really got to Naruto and Choji. Naruto would yell and scream back at Kiba when they did anything, Choji however would just take it. And keep going, while his confidence dropped. I was doing this for them.  
Naruto and Choji nodded. "It's a great plan. Get that loud mouth girl to hang with us for one day will shut Kiba up for once!" Naruto yelled.

And with that, his plan had to be put into play, he approached Ino the next time his family had gotten together for a dinner.  
The two often got sent off to play, which consisting of her demanding for him to play house, or play out her favourite TV shows, which didn't give Shikamaru masculine roles to say the least.  
After Shikamaru explained his plan to Ino, she nodded.  
"So I just have to hang around you and your loser friends for one lunch and make sure Kiba sees us so he backs of, right?" Ino asked.  
Shikamaru nodded. "That's it"  
"And what do I get for doing this?"  
Shikamaru sighed. "What do you want."  
Ino frowned. "Well you can't just put me on the spot; well let's just say you owe me, Alright?"  
He had no other way, it's not like she could have asked anything too major of him right? So he did what any boy would do, he agreed to her conditions of "owing her".

The next day at school, Lunch time had rolled around. True to her word, Ino parted from her friends and joined Naruto, Choji and myself for lunch, the group sat under the shade of the tree next to the swing, and right on time, Kiba's group was seen eying the group down.  
Shikamaru smirked. "As usual, he comes over to tease us."  
Ino shrugged. "Yous aren't exactly cool, you can't really blame him."  
Shikamaru frowned. "Just follow through, Yamanaka."  
"Will do, Nara." Ino retorted with a glare sent. "Like I said you owe me."  
Kiba and his group approached Shikamaru's group, Kiba's little puppy sitting in his hooded jumper, he looked at the group frowning.  
"Hey fatty, eating as usual ay?" Kiba questioned as he looked at Choji, who simply sat and avoided eye contact.  
"Hey back off." Ino said standing up, Naruto and Shikamaru standing up also for the confrontation.  
"Why are you hanging with these guys, Ino. Your actually cool" Kiba pointed out.  
Ino nodded. "I know that. These guys aren't losers though."  
Kiba laughed. "Are you serious? Chubbsy over there, that lazy guy that is always sleeping, and the boy everyone's parents tell to stay away from, probably wets the bed or something."  
Ino frowned. "You don't know the real them. Infact, Sakura is madly in love with Naruto. And my friend Ami and Ayame both have crushes on Choji. All of them are cool too. And none of them have a crush on you. So, who's really the cool guys, Kiba. You or them?" She teased.  
Kiba frowned. Obviously a kick to his manhood. "What about you, Yamanaka. I doubt you can resist my charm."  
"Actually." Ino replied as she leaned closer to Shikamaru placing a kiss on his cheek. "My attention is already going to Shikamaru, Sorry."  
Kiba frowned. "Why these guys?"  
Ino shrugged. "I guess they're just real men, they don't pick on others to make themselves feel better. Maybe if you stop picking on them, we might fall for you, Your good looking enough." She commented.  
"Let's go." Kiba replied coldly as he turned sharply walking away from group without another word, his group following silently behind patting Kiba on the back.  
Ino turned to Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji. "I think that should make him back off, I hear he has a bit of a crush on Ayame, so hearing that none of the girls in my group especially Ayame care about him would really kill. I was lying about Sakura, Ayame and Ami having crushes on you guys though, but it shut Kiba up. So I guess I'm gonna go back to my group then. You ever have problems with him again, just get me again. Although I doubt he'll be back." She said cheerily as she began to walk away.  
"Walk me back to my group, Shikamaru. We should discuss what you owe me."  
Shikamaru sighed and followed Ino. "What do you want, troublesome woman."  
Ino glanced at Shikamaru. "Like I said Sakura, Ayame and Ami don't care for your friends. I didn't say anything about my feelings."  
Shikamaru frowned. "What do you mean."  
"Let's just say, accepting that kiss, you don't owe me anything, Alright" The blonde said before giggling and running off.  
"Seeya Shikamaru!"

My plan worked, Kiba didn't bother us much more after that, infact after awhile he started to try to hang with us. And Ino, saying she was after me? She said she wasn't lying. The fact that a cool girl like her would go after a guy like me, Guess I'm not as uncool as I thought. Not that I care.

* * *

I actually had a different idea in my head as to how this would work, like Shikamaru was the loser then Ino pulled him aside then kiss him while no one was around, but I don't know how I could work that into a story so I guess I'll just work that into another story if I come up with it a later time, but yea. Lolol.


End file.
